


State of Confession

by colinmorgaan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colinmorgaan/pseuds/colinmorgaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is not in love with Merlin. He's also not a coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Confession

Arthur might have had too much to drink tonight. Or, at least, that’s what the knights keep telling him. However, he knows perfectly well what his limits are and he hasn’t reached that point yet. The hiccups are only the first signs that he’s reaching it, he has plenty of room left for a couple more mug-fulls.

The night really hadn’t gone as planned; Arthur should be sitting in his chambers with a pen in his hand and writing out the speech he has to give to every king in the five kingdoms in a fortnight. However, when Gwaine came tumbling in, his words beginning to slur, Arthur decided that if anyone could write that speech in its highest quality, it would be Merlin. Eh, four mugs later.

Now, he is sat atop a log a few feet from a fire with not only Gwaine but Percival, Elyan, Leon and Lancelot surrounding him. Arthur is staring up at the night sky when Percival brings up the last hunt they had been on.

“Listen, I’m not saying I’m the best hunter out of all of us but - I’m the best hunter out of all of us.” he says and Arthur is really trying hard not to laugh when Elyan jumps in with a scoff.

“Please, you couldn’t catch a doe even if it was staring you in the face.” Elyan mocks and a look of hurt flashes across Percival’s face.

“Excuse me,” he says. “Even if I can’t catch a deer, my squirrels to your deer ratio is no comparison!”

Arthur might be too busy thinking that Merlin sort of looks like a doe when he stares Arthur in the face when Gwaine picks up a stick, hits Percival lightly on the head and slurs, “Yeah, well no one wants to live off squirrel meat, now, do they?”.

Arthur shakes his head before putting his hand out and saying, “Boys, boys, stop it. The ratio matters not, what matters is that we bring meat to our tables, yes? Besides, not one of you could bring in a single animal if it hadn’t been for Merlin teaching you how and where to look.” Arthur raises an eyebrow as he finishes his sentence.

“There he goes again,” Lancelot speaks, maybe for the first time all night. “Speaking so highly of the boy.”

“I am not ‘speaking so highly’ of him,” Arthur almost squeaks out. “I am simply... giving credit where it’s due.”

“Of course, Sire.” Leon says to him. “We all know how the two of you ‘...give credit where it’s due’.” There’s a definite wink at the end of his comment.

“Are you suggesting something?” Arthur questions.

“Not at all!” Leon laughs. “I don’t have to suggest something when it’s happening right in front of me. It’s not like it’s a doe staring Percival in the face.” All the knights break up laughing at his comment - all except Arthur, of course.

“So, if it’s not that, then what are you _suggesting_ that it is?” Arthur crosses his arms.

“Oh, just that you’re in love with your manservant.” Leon says casually and Arthur really shouldn’t be blushing. It’s the heat of the fire, is all.

“Ha!” Arthur laughs. “And where have you come up with this rubbish?”

“The way you look at him is enough.” Lancelot tells him. Arthur isn’t seeing Merlin’s face in his head. He isn’t. Except, he is and there isn’t a single thing he doesn’t find beautiful. His blue eyes were enough to make Arthur’s heart jump. Every time Merlin looks at him, Arthur feels like he can do anything.

When Arthur doesn’t reply, Elyan adds, “Not only that, though. You value his, a commoner, a servant, a-”. Arthur looks up at him with a glare. “You value Merlin’s opinion above anyone else’s, even your own. I’ve not known you to make a decision without his guidance.”

“That’s what manservants are for.” Arthur hiccups. “They are your most trusted acquaintance.” He finishes, thinking of all the times Merlin had reminded him of who he was and what he stood for before doing something rash.

“Yeah, but he’s more than your acquaintance, isn’t he?” Gwaine says, then. “Arthur, no one here-”

“There is nothing.” Arthur interrupts. “Merlin is my servant, that is all. He may, at times, advise me but that is only because you clotpoles stay too pissed for me to seek advice from the lot of you.”

“Yes, but you care for hi-”

“He’s there.” Arthur demands. “He is with me at all times, at my services. I am grateful for his loyalty and that is the extent of what I feel for him. It would be a... hassle to have to find another servant so loyal as him.” The silence held amongst the Knights of Camelot is a long one. “Understood?”

“Understood, Sire.” Gwaine says heartily. “Besides, we all know you’d never have the guts to tell him anyways.”

“Excuse me!” Arthur says in disbelief. “I am the bravest of them all, if you haven’t heard. If I was in love with hi- with someone, I would declare it at the tops of the highest mountains. I would spell it out in sweet smelling flowers, I would light up the entire village with candles. I am the King of Camelot and most definitely not a coward!” Merlin is telling the truth when he says that alcohol makes Arthur arrogant. _Even more_ arrogant, says a witty voice in the back of his head.

“Right, right. That’s why you haven’t woo’ed a lady since… how long?” teases Leon.

“I have no interest in woo’ing the ladies right now.” Arthur replies and sips his mug.

“Right, going back to the whole coward thing.” Gwaine laughs.

Arthur stares at him with a glare so intense, Gwaine is afraid to blink. “No, I have a kingdom to rule. Have you forgotten you are addressing your King?”

Gwaine swirls the liquid in his mug around before replying, “Yes, and no one to rule it with you.” He drinks. “Because you’re a coward!” He says in a sing-songy tune.

Arthur’s head is much too large to ever listen to the knights’ opinion on the matter. In his big head, he can see someone ruling alongside with him, of course, when the right person comes along. But that’s not the problem, is it? The problem is that the right person _has_ come along. The most caring, generous and selfless person Arthur has ever known. A person with the biggest heart for each of Arthur’s people; one who is understanding and trusting. A person with the name of Merlin.

Arthur’s heart is jumping up and down because what he feels for Merlin is so pure, so true, that even he, himself, cannot comprehend it. The thing is, Merlin is the only one who has ever treated him with disrespect and maybe that’s why Arthur is so intrigued by him. Before Merlin knew Arthur was royalty, Merlin simply knew him as a prat. After he knew Arthur was royalty, he knew him as a _royal_ prat. To Merlin, Arthur was just a person, no matter his status. Merlin was the one person that Arthur could rely on. Merlin did not fear his threats or his bad moods. He did not fear his swords, his arrows or any of his weaponry. What Merlin did fear was losing Arthur; he feared him doing something too rash, too selfishly, getting in over his head. Arthur feared losing Merlin all the same.

“You feeling okay, Sire?” Lancelot chuckled, snapping Arthur out of his daze.

“Yeah,” Arthur cleared his throat. “I’m gonna call it a night.” He stands up and begins walking in his desired direction.

“Arthur, your chambers are the other direction! Have you forgotten that so soon, without Merlin around tonight?” Lancelot calls out to him, causing the knights to erupt in laughter.

“I know.” Arthur says simply. The knights glance at each other, confused.

“Well, where are you going, then?” Gwaine questions.

“Somewhere.” And with that, Arthur turns the corner, out of sight.

He really should be trying to talk himself out of this - not because he’s a coward, or anything! Just, it is quite late and Merlin did work rather hard today. He supposes he should just turn around and let Merlin get his rest. There is always tomorrow.

Except, what if there’s not tomorrow? What if the world decides today is its last day of existence and is consumed by the sun? Merlin really deserves better than to die thinking Arthur hated him all this time. Plus, if there is one person Arthur would want to spend his last night with, it would be Merlin.

Now, he’s at Merlin’s - or more so, Gaius’ - door and there goes the plan of talking himself out of it. He knocks once, then twice. Really, what time is it? Gaius is an old man, Arthur certainly shouldn’t be disturbing his sleep at this hour.

He knocks again anyways.

When the door opens, Merlin is wearing a loose white shirt that he has rolled up and pants that are much too tight for Arthur not to appreciate. Arthur pats himself on the back as Merlin yawns and rubs his eyes.

“Arthur, what are you doing here? Is there something you ne-”

He never gets to finish his sentence because suddenly Arthur has him pinned against a wall, except this time he doesn’t have a finger in Merlin’s face. In fact, the only thing he has in Merlin’s face is his own.

He is kissing Merlin. And even better, Merlin is kissing him back. Merlin’s lips taste like grape and Arthur realizes Merlin has been lying when he tells him he hasn’t been sneaking sips of his wine at dinner. It only makes him kiss Merlin harder.

Arthur must be kissing Merlin rather fiercely because Merlin’s knees begin to buckle underneath the both of them and Arthur wraps his hand around Merlin’s lowerback to support him. That’s all he’s ever wanted, to support Merlin as much as Merlin supports him.

Arthur pulls away, runs his finger against Merlin’s cheekbones and breathes out, “Merlin, I am so in love with you.”

Merlin is just barely blinking his eyes open again when he squeaks out a dazed, “Arthur you’re drunk.”

Arthur simply chuckles and kisses Merlin lightly on the nose. “Yes and I love you so much more when I’m sober.”

“Mhm,” Merlin nods before throwing his arms around Arthur’s shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss. Arthur kisses him for a few seconds more before pulling away again.

“So, it’s mutual, then?” His face goes red and he bites his lip. “I hope?”

“You clotpole,” Merlin starts. “I can’t believe it took you this long. Did you just figure out that I was in love with you tonight?”

“Well, I mean, I suppose anyone in their right mind would fall in love with me after seeing me shirtless so many tim-”

“Yeah, no more alcohol for you.” Merlin holds a fingers over his lips and Arthur looks at him fondly.

Merlin laughs and Arthur can’t help but pull him in for another kiss, this one lasting until Merlin slides his fingers down Arthur’s arm, grabs his hands and leads him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote this so quickly. Thanks for reading it :-)


End file.
